Oshawott: International Pokémon of Mystery
by Storm Hawk 21
Summary: Young Oshawott often dreamed of becoming a topnotch superspy. Now if only he had the ability to do so. He's awkward, cowardly, a total klutz, an idiot, and the list goes on... That all changes when he is recruited out of the blue for a mission where everything is on the line, and he's the only one who can do it... "Wait! Are they serious about this?"


Storm Hawk 21 here, and I am back! After a brief, what's the word, hiatus due to poor academic performance, I am finally able to write again with the coming of summer. Ah summer vacation, the only thing that makes school bearable for ten months a year. Technically summer doesn't start for a couple more weeks, but I ain't doing anything in my classes anyways, so I got time to write again.

Again, this story, like most of my stories, is basically an idea that got stuck in my head that I wrote down when I wasn't busy with school work or extra credit. I guess this is somewhat of a trial chapter, since I haven't really written anything even remotely close to this before. Anyways, let me know if you think I should continue this story like this or make some changes.

Just for the record, yes, the title is based of off Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. If you know my writing, then you know I'll try to sneak in a ton of references to other spy movies among other things.

Disclaimer: Nope. I ain't the owner of Pokémon or any of the above mentioned franchises.

* * *

Locked out. Again. A lone guard was watching the front entrance with all the attentiveness of a Slakoth. No other obstacles other than the gate.

He smirked. When will they ever learn that that is never enough to keep a mon as great as him? With practiced ease, he crept around to the side and pried out specific bricks in the wall with his trusty tool to form a makeshift ladder. As he climbed, he made sure to push each brick back into its place after passing it so nobody would ever suspect one of his secret entrances was in plain sight.

After reaching the top, it was a quick drop before rolling behind the shed. A quick glance confirmed that no one had seen him, as usual. He crawled to the building itself before pulling himself up and sliding against the wall until he reached the corner.

He peeked and saw that a delivery truck had arrived right on schedule and parked in its usual spot. A couple of Delibirds hopped out and started unloading boxes, so they were completely unaware of the mysterious individual that had climbed atop their truck. He reached for the rain pipe and quickly scampered up to the roof and pulled himself over. From there, it was a simple walk to the rooftop stairwell which he had long since learned to pick the lock for.

Inflitration complete.

Now the real challenge begins.

His short stature helped him as he stealthily made his way through the building to the designated room. He risked a quick glance in and immediately ducked down afterwards. Not good. The warden was watching his prisoners like a Braviary; though considering he actually was one, it wasn't too unusual.

This was usually the part where he got caught, but not this time. He had a plan. All he had to do was give his inside mon the signal and hopefully she'll go through with it. He shot three small spouts of water in rapid succession into the air and waited for exactly ten seconds. After the time had passed, he took another look into the room and found everyone gathered by the window.

Like an Accelgor mixed with a Ninjask, he silently ran to his target. Almost there...

He was actually going to do it this time!

Or so he thought. At the very last second, the one mon that had not rushed to the window had deliberately stuck his tail out. He tripped and was sent sprawling into a mess of desks, resulting in a large clatter that an Exploud woul've been proud of.

The Braviary slowly and deliberately turned to face thesource of the noise and was unsurprised to find his number one cause for a migraine lying in the center of it all.

"OSHAWOTT!"

"Aw, shell!"

* * *

"Principal Kazam, I strongly suggest that this rambunctious upstart be blah blah, blah! Blah blah blah..."

Oshawott, having heard his teacher's complete tirade before on numerous occassions, simply tuned him out and focused on something far more important: namely, trying to find out how he could possibly hold on to his scalchop without any fingers whatsoever.

Principal Kazam, an aged Alakazam that has devoted his entire life to bestowing upon the next generation the gift of education, also tuned out the irritated bird's rant in favor of silently drumming his spoons underneath his desk. When it became apparent that the Valiant Pokémon would not be stopping any time soon, he decided that it was time to intervene.

"And furthermore...!"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Bravi, I shall indeed make sure that this trouble maker will not get off lightly." He deliberately winked the blue and white otter, which went unnoticed by Mr. Bravi. They had gone through this routine multiple times in the past and honestly, both were rather tired of the bird teacher's speeches about how he should be expelled.

"Now I believe you have a class to attend to. I assume you left a responsible Pokémon in charge during your absense?"

Mr. Bravi looked positively aghast, but he dare not mention to his boss that, in his haste to drag Oshawott to the office, he has neglected to designate an authority figure. He all but flew out of the room, leaving the Sea Otter and the Psi Pokémon free to converse.

"Well, normally I'd say that listening to Mr. Bravi's lectures is punishment enough," Kazam tried and failed to keep a stern expression on his visage. Though he quickly turned serious. "This is the fourteenth time you have attempted to sneak in this semester alone. I am afraid that I must issue some sort of penalty here."

He paused to think for a few moments. "A lot of other teachers have complained about your stunningly low grades, so why don't we faint two birds with one Rock Throw? You'll attend the afterschool supplementary lessons taught by Slowking, and you will continue to attend until you have raised your grades by two levels each."

Oshawott visibly deflated. Though it could be worse, this was definitely not good. He wasn't the brightest mon out there; in fact he actually admits that he's an idiot and he's proud of that fact. Raising his grade by two levels? Each? Coupled with the fact that Professor Slowking's lessons were voted as the most likely to put you to sleep, it was definitely going to be rather difficult.

Rather than risk something much worse, like having to cook meals for the gym teacher (who, oddly enough, happens to be a Snorlax) for a whole month, Oshawott dejectedly nods before leaving.

As he trudged along the hallway, the bell rang and Oshawott jolted up fearfully. This was bad, very bad.

Before he could react, every single door was practically ripped open as a torrent of student Pokémon rushed out. With no time to get out of the way, all Oshawott could do was brace himself just as he was caught in the infamous lunchtime stampede.

Fortunately, as quick as it began, it was over. Unfortunately, Oshawott felt like he was thrown under a bus full of Mamoswines and Wailords carrying a Groudon riverdancing to heavy metal on top.

As he lay there dazed with swirls for eyes, he heard a familiar and very infuriating voice.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Oshawott groaned and looked up to find the same snake that tripped him earlier. As well as dangled him from the flagpole, dropped him into a pile of Leftovers and nearly gotten him eaten, trapped him in the girls locker room, constantly used him for target practice on a near-daily basis, and the list goes on...

"What do you want, _Jerk_vine?"

Servine fake gasped as he seemingly recognized Oshawott. "Do my eyes deceive me? Why I do believe that it's my good friend Osha_rot_. I would be offended by your choice of words, but that means that I would have to acknowledge you."

Oshawott winced as he struggled in his efforts to stand. "Just go away, I don't want to deal with you right now."

Servine walked to Oshawott's prone form and gave him a swift kick to his ribs that not only knocked the air back out of him, but also send him skidding to the wall. He would've cried out, but he found that he couldn't breathe.

"It's too bad, really," Servine continued on as if nothing happened. "I was looking forward to gathering my buddies and playing our favorite game, Beat the Otter, but it just isn't nearly as fun if you can barely move." His tail leaves began glowing and humming with the telltale hum of Leaf Blade. "Looks like I'll have to settle for practicing my new move on you."

Oshawott feebly raised his scalchop in defense, but he couldn't find the concentration to use his Razor Shell as most of his focus was still on trying to get air into his lungs.

Before Servine could take another step, a vine whipped in front of him, halting his advance. Instinctively he leapt back to dodge a flurry of small flames that flew towards him. Glaring, he turned to face his attackers and found a small green snake with a cream-colored underside staring him down with an orange and black pig cowering behind her.

"Ah Snivy!" Servine grinned. "Have you finally reconsidered against hanging out with such... inferior companions and decided to take your place among the superior hierarchy where you so rightfully belong?"

"In your dreams and in my nightmares," Snivy replied evenly, though Oshawott had been friends with her long enough to detect that faint undertone of seething anger and disgust. "I'm just here because _our_," she gestured towards herself and Tepig, "friend Oshawott didn't meet us at our usual place and I knew about what happened earlier. You weren't by any chance, oh I don't know, trying to harm my friend now, were you?"

Servine visibly flinched. While he may be the only one in their year to have evolved already, Snivy was still probably one of the strongest in the entire school. Even without that darned pig with the type advantage, it wasn't likely he could walk away without a serious thrashing if things escalated to that.

He quickliy dismissed Leaf Blade and frantically shook his head. "Why of course not! I was just showing my good friend here a new move I learned, that's all!" Before Oshawott could interject and give him away, Servine suddenly yelled, "What's that Mr. Bravi? Ok, I'm coming!" and promptly dashed off.

Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig all sweatdropped. Snivy offered Oshawott a vine, which he graciously accepted. And soon enough, the three were on their way.

* * *

Nobody seemed to pay any attention to them, a benefit of being considered social outcasts. So they were able to make their way to their own table by the small pond located near the west wall with little trouble, though that might also have been due to Snivy's infamy. Despite their school, Unova High, being one of the most elelmentally diverse schools, some Pokémon still preferred to go to more type-exclusive places.

Many water Pokémon are pretty much confined to water, but most just generally want to be around a lot of water in general. Oshawott is actually one of the few water-types that attend Unova High, so nobody else ever comes to the pond during their break.

"I told you that you should get up earlier," was the first thing Snivy said the moment they sat down.

Oshawott and Tepig shared a look before erupting into laughter. Neither of them were known for their punctuality. In fact, Tepig had just barely made it in time that day, a full ten minutes earlier than Oshawott. Snivy slammed her hands against the table and the two immediately stopped.

"I'm serious! If I didn't follow your plan, what would've you done?" Oshawott chuckled Mareepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Principal Kazam might be fond of you two, but there's a limit as to how much he's willing to overlook. I'm willing to bet that you didn't get off with just a warning this time, did you?"

Oshawott reluctantly nodded and mumbled, "Grade. Two levels. Professor Slowking's afterschool classes."

Tepig winced in sympathy for his friend. He was forced to take a few of those lessons the year before, and he had never encountered anything as mind numbingly boring before or has since then. Even Snivy, who was in the upper-tier of

Pokémon grade wise, found that even she couldn't make it through a whole Slowking lecture without dozing off at least once.

"Tough luck, but at least you got off easy," said Tepig. "You could've gotten a worse punishment, like cleaning the bathroom after Cheri Berry Chili Day." He shuddered at the memory. On the bright side, at least they stopped serving that stuff so he wouldn't have to remember what went on in the stalls.

"What did you do to deserve that anyways?" inquired Snivy.

"You see-"

"DON'T YOU DARE OSHAWOTT!"

Oshawott sighed. "Fine. I still don't get why you're so ashamed of that anyways. It was the best prank in the history of Unova! They're still lighting toilets in your honor!"

"It was also not my intention. I was also supremely unlucky since Principal Kazam wasn't in that day and Mr. Bravi wouldn't listen to me!"

"Well, he was on the receiving end. And it sort of explains why he doesn't really like either of us even though we only got him this year."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that."

"It's a long and kind of funny story, Snivy. Or it would be it _someone_ let me tell it."

"Hey, you try getting banned from prison! And getting chased by both a gang of bikers and lumberbirds! It wouldn't be such a great story then. _Especially _if a priest has to kick you out of... gah! I've said enough!

"I wish that Pokémon ignored me like they do you Oshawott," Tepig grumbled.

"Believe me, it isn't all it's cracked up to be. Bullies like Servine deliberately go out of their way to make sure you're miserable and they can get away with it since nobody pays any attention."

"Still better than how they're treating me..."

Tepig crossed his hooves and refused to say anything more on the matter. Snivy glanced at Oshawott, who simply shrugged and shook his head. Just as she was about to say something, the bell rang and everybody reluctantly made their way back to class.

"You get off easy this time Tepig," she said the vastly relieved Fire Pig Pokémon. She turned to face Oshawott. "I'll see you later tonight. Just because you're stuck with Professor Slowking's supplementary classes doesn't mean you can break our tradition." With that, she took her leave.

Tepig looked at the retreating Snivy to the groaning Oshawott and back again. "I know you told me about it already, but it's still kind of weird to me."

"Yeah," Oshawott agreed. "But what can I do? We've been living next to or near each other practically our whole lives, and on our own as well in recent years."

"Hey, you two have known me for almost as long."

"Yeah, but she doesn't come into your house every night like she lives there. I'm starting to think that she should just move in at this point."

They were almost back inside, but Tepig had one last comment. "Who would've thought that the great Snivy was so horrible at cooking?"

"Don't remind me, or her, since she'll want to prove you wrong by cooking something and making us eat it."

The two repressed violent shudders as they remembered their friend's last foray into the culinary world, earning them odd looks from the few Pokémon that actually paid them any heed.

* * *

It was hours after the last bell of the day and only minutes before the sun would set by the time Oshawott was released from that abhorrent institution they call school.

"Sweet Arceus, that was absolute torture," he muttered to himself. His schoolbag was laden with thrice as many books than he set out with this morning, all of which he had to study in detail or else be presented with the exact same lecture as earlier.

"Gah, I just remembered! I have to restock my supplies and I still have to make dinner for me and Snivy." He paused for a few moments. "Tepig was right, that is kind of weird to say."

Oshawott walked out of the gate and noticed Snivy down the street walking with a rather large bag of groceries. He was about to call out to her when he noticed a flash of yellow and black in some bushes nearby. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Oshawott sneakily stalked behind a tree to get a better look.

It turned out to be an Electabuzz crouching behind the shrubbery, and Oshawott immediately felt suspicious. He didn't like how it was eyeing the direction his friend was in.

It was slightly shorter and smaller than others of its species, but it was decked out with some strange gear. It was sporting a pair of goggles along with gloves and a thick vest, all black. Some sort of rods were strapped to his back and stuck out behind his shoulders as if they were ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. Oddly enough, it also carried a small backpack very similar to his own strapped to the side of its vest.

Ignoring the fact that he was facing an evolved form with a type- and size-advantage, Oshawott Tackled the Electric

Pokémon before he could think and it could react.

"What the?!" He cried out in a gruff voice, classifying him as a male Electabuzz before falling to the ground in an undignified heap.

Oshawott landed on his feet and drew his scalchop. He gulped. Why did he have to go and do something like that? Fortunately, Snivy was far enough to be out of sight and earshot at this point be dragged into this mess. Unfortunately, that also meant that he was alone.

"You! Kid! What's your problem?!" Electabuzz shouted. Oshawott simply gripped his scalchop tighter and made a 'bring it on' gesture with his free hand. Electabuzz growled, but Oshawott refused to budge.

The Electric Pokémon raised his fists into a fighting stance. While he did not enjoy the thought of beating up a brat, his pride refused to let him turn down a single challenge from anybody, even kids.

"All right brat, don't come crying to me later after you've been knocked out!"

Electabuzz made the first move, using a low sweeping Thunderpunch, trying to end this match - if it can be called one - on the first turn. Oshawott jumped and fired a Water Gun into his face at point blank range. It seemed to irritate Electabuzz more than damage him, though it did serve to blind him for a few seconds. He threw a Thunderpunch blindly at where he last saw the otter, but immediately reeled back as he felt something collide with his gut.

Oshawott unleashed another Water Gun, but Electabuzz caught his attack with Ice Punch, freezing the stream of water and causing Oshawott to cease the move before the ice could reach him. He cried out as he felt something searing hot collide with his side and was sent flying into the tree. The bark shattered behind him from the sheer force of impact.

Once again, Oshawott felt the air leave his body, leaving him gasping and wheezing. Somehow he managed to notice a faint red glow from the glove on the hand used to strike him. A similar light blue glow was being emitted from the other glove.

Before he could fully recover, Electabuzz fired off a simultaneous Swift-Shock Wave combination attack. The electrically charged stars stuck Oshawott and sent thousands of volts coursing through his body.

"You're probably wondering how I used more than four moves," Electabuzz said over Oshawott's screams of pain. He held up his hands to show off the gloves he wore on. "These handy little gadgets are infused with the powers of fire and ice respectively. Even if I don't know the move, I can turn any punch into an elementally charged one."

Oshawott grit his teeth as he stood. He was in more pain that he could ever remember, but he wasn't out yet. Not by a long shot. So what if those gloves let him use two more moves than usual? He's only been using Tackle and Water Gun so far, and he hasn't yet used his scalchop at all.

"Give it up kid. You're way outta your league." Oshawott imagined Servine saying that to him and suddenly new strength began flowing into him as he felt his rage fueling him.

"I... still haven't... used my trump card! You're... free to... run any moment now."

He began channeling energy into the shell to produce a light blue aura which took the form of a blade after a single swing. His ace, Razor Shell!

Electabuzz almost looked like he was about to laugh. "_That's_ your trump card? Everybody knows about your evolution line's signature move." He tsked and firmly gripped the batons behind him. "I have to commend you for lasting this long, but I can't waste any more time dealing with you." He drew the batons, which were just metal rods with a handle, and immediately they literally sparked to life as electricity traveled through them.

In response, Oshawott shifted his stance so that only most of his side was facing his opponent, He had one arm tucked behind his back and held his shell blade so that the flat side was parallel with his face.

"Let's finish this, with _my_ win," he said, rotating his scalchop and blade to its side and pointing it at Electabuzz.

This time, Oshawott initiated the exchange with a swift lunge that was sidestepped. Electabuzz swung a baton horizontally which Oshawott ducked under before making a quick stab towards his face. He had to use one of his batons to deflect the attack and followed up with by bringing down both of them in a mighty arc. The sea otter merely spun to the side, made a swift slice before backstepping.

The thick vest Electabuzz wore now had a massive tear in the material, which surprised him. It was made to resist even the toughest of impacts, yet this one kid's Razor Shell was enough to shred through it.

He grinned. He hasn't had an opponent that was this interesting in a long time.

Electabuzz discarded the vest, as it only got in the way if it wasn't able to stop Oshawott's attacks. Electabuzz practically leaped at Oshawott with a powerful downward stab. The water-type rolled forward and jumped as the Electric

Pokémon landed, spinning to slash at his exposed back. He cried out in pain and tried to swat him down with a baton.

Oshawott kicked off of his back - causing him to grunt as he was still sore from taking that Razor Shell - and maneuvered in mid-air so that the metal simply swiped air. He still winced as he felt some of the electricity discharged strike him, but it was nothing compared to earlier. With a flip, he landed back onto his feet before rushing back in to continue the exchange.

Electabuzz was feeling fatigue creep up on him, but he didn't care. He didn't even care about his mission any more. All that mattered was this fight. It was simply too much fun!

Oshawott, on the other hand, was moving only though sheer willpower.

He was absolutely exhausted, he wasn't even sure if he could keep up Razor Shell for much longer.

Once again, the exchange was broken and the two sides were locked in a stare down. Razor Shell flickered twice, and of course Electabuzz took notice.

"Running out of steam? Well, allow me to end this!"

Storm clouds began gathering and lightning fell and struck Electabuzz, enveloping him with electricity. "The ultimate of electric attacks! **THUNDER**!"

A wicked thunderbolt shot from Electabuzz towards Oshawott. Rather than attempt to dodge, Oshawott smirked and dissolved Razor Shell. He then held out his scalchop in front of him and waited.

While he may not nearly be on the same level as Snivy or even Tepig, he had found that what he lacked in moves and levels, he could more than make up for with a little bit of creativity and experimentation.

Once, when he was being bullied by an electric-type who had recently learned Shock Wave and was looking to find someone to test it out on, he had noticed in between shocks that the area beneath protected by his scalchop wasn't as affected. Before he could elaborate, Snivy had arrived and delivered one of the most brutal beatdowns he had ever seen. The bully had moved out of the town and the country as soon as he was out of the hospital and therapy.

Since then, he's had a few other opportunities to test it out, curtesy of Jerkvine and his crew. He's come the the conclusion that not only is his scalchop completely non conductive, it can also double as a makeshift Reflect/Light Screen.

As the attack hit electricity scattered in various directions, but not a single volt struck Oshawott as he advanced. With some effort, he managed to redirect the current to something it would be attracted to, namely, the metal rods his opponent's been swinging around.

"GRAH!" Since Electabuzz is an electric-type the move didn't do as much damage as it would normally do, but it was called the most powerful electric move for a reason.

Oshawott rushed forward, scalchop already glowing with aura. "Shell Blade: Burst!"

Something else Oshawott learned while practicing was that his Razor Shell was extremely violatile during the moment the blade is formed. And considering that it was already unstable due to his exhaustion...

He swung once to make the blade before spinning in the opposite direction. The blade made contact and a harsh blue light enveloped the two. It expanded and shined with radience before gradually fading out, revealing the two combatants lying a fair distance from each other.

Oshawott groaned as he stood up. He still hasn't figured out how to use that technique without getiing caught in the blast himself.

Electabuzz showed no signs of getting up. A single look confirmed that he had swirls for eyes, a surefire sign that he's fainted.

Oshawott went to retrieve his scalchop along with his bag, which he had discarded earlier. He was too tired and sore to care that it was way lighter than before. If anything, he was grateful. Besides, Snivy was probably going to have a conniption when he gets home.

A pair of yellow eyes watched from the shadows as the young sea otter staggered his way home. From the tree where it had witnessed the whole fight, a shadow leapt and vanished into the approaching night.

* * *

Storm Hawk 21: On a side note, if you want to see how Oshawott fights with his Razor Shell, look up Alibaba Saluja from Magi: The Labyrinth**.**

**Thanks for reading everybody! Remember to read and review.**


End file.
